


Korat

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis’ cool isn’t completely impenetrable.





	Korat

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Noct finds a kitten and immediately starts cooing at it and giving it lots of pets and scratches, and just all around showering it in love” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=9099147#cmt9099147).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

With the car safely parked in the lot, blissfully motionless and in a relatively quiet outpost, Noctis can lean back in his seat and finally _relax_. The other three are all out shopping, ever busy and energetic. Noctis just wants sleep.

So he does that. He lets his eyes close and his mind drift, until he hears a small, piteous, “ _Meow_.”

Noctis peeks his eyes open again. There’s nothing around him, no people, and as far as he can see, no animals. The whining mewl repeats, and this time, Noctis realizes where it’s coming from.

He glances over the side of the car, peering straight down to the ground, where the tiniest kitten he’s ever seen is staring imploringly up at him through big, luminous blue eyes.

The kitten opens its mouth and lets out another noise, and though its tiny jaw is stretched open like bellowing a feral roar, it only comes out as a high-pitched squeak. Noctis’ chest clenches.

He does another visual sweep of the area, because surely the kitten’s too young to be allowed out alone already, but there’s no one, not even a mamma cat. The kitten stares up at Noctis like _he_ could be that mamma. It’s sleek and grey, a little scruffy, but too small to tell if it’s been well fed or not. Then it tries to paw at the car, but it can’t even seem to reach the siding. It almost knocks itself backwards with the attempt.

Noctis moves more on instinct than thought. He pops the car door open, swinging it carefully out, making sure not to hit the poor thing. Then he bends down to scoop it up in one hand—its belly fits perfectly in his palm, warm and ticklish. He brings it up to deposit in his lap, where it starts meowing non-stop and pawing at his shirt. Its tiny claws don’t manage to fully puncture the expensive material, but it kneads his midsection anyway. Noctis lets it.

Noctis scratches behind one ear and actually feels a flutter in his stomach when it purrs and leans into the touch. He pets it more, smoothing back its soft fur and scrunching up his fingers, stroking it just the way he knows cats like. The palace has had a few before. But they never had a litter of newborn kittens, and now he wonders why. They’re _adorable_. He would’ve actually done his studies on time if his tutors had bribed him with kitties. 

The kitten’s well-tempered, playful and agreeable—it bats at Noctis’ free hand when he waggles his fingers in front of it, and a few times, he lets it catch him, even though its tiny claws do sting. Nothing a potion couldn’t fix, and he’s careful of what angles he lets it grab him from. Once, when it manages to latch on to his thumb, it swoops in to sniff and gnaw at his fingertip, which only makes Noctis chuckle. Its tiny tongue tickles. Its bite doesn’t hurt much. But it’s so _cute_. He realizes abruptly that his cheeks are sore from grinning.

When it lets go of his thumb, it meows and returns to attacking the hem of his shirt. Noctis coos at it and pets its little body with both hands.

Then he hears a throat clear, and he looks up to find Ignis standing just beyond the Regalia, un-amused gaze on Noctis’ lap. Noctis instantly drops his smile and tries to play it cool. 

“Whose cat is this?” Ignis asks, as though Noctis would’ve gone up to one of the locals and asked to cuddle with their pet. While Noctis contemplates his answer, Gladiolus comes up behind Ignis. He tries to stifle a rather obvious grin, and Noctis already knows he’ll be teased for this.

He looks back down at the kitten and decides: _worth it._

And he tells Ignis as firm as any prince, “It’s mine now.”

Ignis lifts a brow. Gladiolus snorts. Noctis shoots him a glare that only grows Gladiolus’ smirk. Prompto shows up last, but as soon as he sees what’s going on, he breaks into an, “Awww!” and whips his camera out.

As Prompto snaps a picture, Ignis utters a long-suffering sigh. Gladiolus shakes his head, and the two of them head off, likely to find the _real_ owner.

If they don’t, then the kitten will definitely come with them. Noctis is already coming up with names. Maybe something soft and sweet, like ‘Sora.’ Or he could call it Gladio out of spite.

While he thinks, Prompto slips into the backseat, filling up his camera with adorable shots of Noctis showering his new friend in love.


End file.
